For You
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata is blind, but she does everything as a normal teenage girl. She has never fallen in love before. Then a new kid came along. Uchiha Sasuke. What can he do for her? Does Neji really hate her or he’s just doesn’t want to show that he cares?fullsuminsi
1. Chapter 1: Our first meeting

**For You**

**A/N: Hello readers! another story. OMG! I know, I need to finish my other ones. I'm trying to write them all down so don't worry okay. Anyway, I hope yall will like this story. It came to my mind after watching the movie Fearless. We have a LOT of Chinese movies along with Korean, Japanese and Hmong movies. Hmong movies are funny and dumb but some are good because it deals with families and stuff. Hope yall like it. -**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Hinata is blind, but she does everything as a normal teenage girl. She has never fallen in love before. Then a new kid came along. Uchiha Sasuke. What can he do for her? Does Neji really hate her or he's just doesn't want to show that he cares? How do Neji and Sasuke know each other? Will Hinata ever get to see Sasuke in person in her lifetime? (Sorry with all the questions. Hehehe. I don't know why I always write questions?**

**Chapter 1: Our first meeting**

"Mama, Papa?"

"Yes Hinata?" Her mother answered.

"Where are we going again?" Little Hinata smiled.

"Hahaha. We're going to your one favorite places."

"And what's that?"

"Hinata." Her father laughed.

"I have many places that are my favorites."

"Hahaha. It's the---" Her mother turned her face, while she was still smiling, but than her eyes widen. "WATCH OUT!"

A few minutes flew by and everything stopped…as if nothing has ever happened. Flash back of laughter and everything that had happened before. Soon everything turned all black…as it cracks and shatters into pieces.

"GET AN AMBULANCE!"

"My daughter is still in there!"

"We're getting her."

"Where's my husband?!"

"He's safe so don't worry."

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock…_

Then it happened. The car exploded. Fires were everywhere. Loud cries from people that were there. Sirens could be heard. No one was hurt…except 3 people.

"Mm. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital ma'am."

"Where's my husband? And…my daughter?"

"They're in another room sleeping…but your daughter…she's---"

"MIYA!" A nurse came yelling.

"Yes?"

"The girl in room 902 is crying too much! She's calling for her parents."

"Alright. " Miya turned to look at Hinata's mother. "I'll be back." And with that, she left.

"Mama! Papa! Help me! I can't see! Mama! Papa!" Hinata kept repeating everything over at tears came falling. She started kicking everyone that got near her.

"Everyone MOVE!"

"Dr. Miya, how are you going to calm her?" One of the doctors asked.

She didn't answer, but went up to Hinata and held her. Hinata struggled to be free. Miya just kept on holding tight.

"Shhh. Don't cry anymore. I'll bring you to your mother." Hinata whimper a bit and than nodded. "That's a good girl."

Miya pat Hinata on the back softly. Hinata laid her head on Miya's chest. Miya carried her out and went to Hinata's mother. The two came inside the room. Hinata's mother was sitting up. She gasps when she saw Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Mama? Where are you mama?" Her mother was shock by this. "Mama?"

"I'm right here…darling."

Miya gave Hinata to Hinata's mother. She smiled at her and whispered something to her ear. She nodded and than left so the two could be with each other.

"Mama…I can't see."

"Don't worry honey."

After Hinata fell asleep, her father woke up. Miya went on ahead and told the two parents of what had happened during the accident. This shocks the two greatly, but…

"Mama." Hinata sniff as she was holding onto the side of the door.

"Hinata." Both parents said in surprised.

"Mama."

_I knew than that I wouldn't be able to see anymore but I can still adapt to being a normal girl…but blind. I started my training. I learned all of my places. I went to every country and I learned my ways of all the places there is. I got help with so many people. From my parents, doctors, maids, servants, friends, and many more. I learned how to write well without seeing. I know my ways around school, so I don't have to worry. I also learn how to protect myself if someone tries to do something to me. It's surprising how I knew how to do things while blind. I could even picture your face when I touch it, and know how you look like, and remember it. But when I turned 15, my mother passed away. My little sister, Hanabi, cried a lot that day. I comforted her. Father cried when we weren't there. It was depressing that we missed 3 weeks of school, but now we're okay._

"Hurry up Hinata!" A blonde boy yelled to her.

"I'm hurrying Naruto!" Hinata crossed the street and ran to all of her friends.

"Let's get going!" Hinata yelled and took off running.

"H-Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Hurry up slowpokes!"

"Hinata!" Ino yelled.

"Come on! Run!"

They all sigh and ran after her. Gaara and Shino didn't want to but had too. Hinata was an energetic girl.

Hinata turned her head and shouted for them to hurry up. She turned around only to bump into someone. She mange to break her fall. She apologized to whoever she had bump into. That person just left with a scoff.

"Come one Hinata! Let's go." Sakura yelled.

"R-right."

Class room

"Alright everyone! You guys have a new transfer student! His name is Uchiha Sasuke!" Ibiki announced. "Treat him well." Ibiki demanded, which scared some people.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuro just smirked. They knew Uchiha Sasuke for a long time. Choji knows, but was busy eating . Hinata heard of the Uchiha's but has never met one.

"So who will---"

"Oy Sasuke!" Naruto beat the rest of the girls who were gonna let Sasuke sit by them.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sat beside of him. Naruto grin at him. Sasuke just roll his eyes. Sakura and the other just smiled at him except Hinata who had no clue where he was at till Shino told her.

(A/N: Sometimes I'll be skipping parts to parts okay.)

Ibiki's class was long and boring to some people. His class was math. He would sometimes give you these hard problems which will take forever. He makes you think of how to do it than using a calculator and working it out on paper. He's really strict as well.

_Rinnnnnnnnngggggg_

Hinata once again bump into someone but didn't say sorry since she had to hurry off to her next class which is Anko. And that person she bumped into was…

**To be continue…**

**A/N: How do you guys like it? If I get many reviews than I will go on with the story. Tell me what u guys thought of it okay. Anyways, I had two ideas titles for this story. Either this one or My December Love. Should I just keep this title or My December Love? Please tell me! BTW, Merry Christmas! **


	2. Chapter 2: I DON'T believe IT!

**Chapter 2: I DON'T believe IT!**

**A/N: Okay, thank you all for your patience! Okay, I'm not that depressed anymore. Although, I'm just glad that my friend is gonna finish school with me. The first…I…won't know yet. I'm just glad though. BUT…the thing that's driving me crazy is MY RESEARCH! MY hands ARE hurting!!!! I KNOW I'm whining!!!!! I'm not in such a good MOOD! I'm in a foul MOOD! BTW, I had to RETYPE this story!!!!! TT tt I wanted to CRY! Okay, I'm being way to emotional right now. AND…NO! I'm not on anything. JUST wanting to get this frustration out of my system. Sighs I feel dizzy, enjoy the story. And to those who asked how does Hinata not know Sasuke? You ALL will find out okay. Not to be harsh or anything. Just telling you guys. Forgive me kay. Oh yeah, thanks for telling about the title and all. No need to be so MEAN about it!!!! TT J/K. Anyway, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Lunch finally came. Hinata went outside to eat instead. It was too noisy inside the canteen. She sat down under a big Oak tree. She ate and did her homework at the same time. She was having fun until he came.

"You know, you should really apologize when you bump into someone."

Hinata lifted her head. "W-who are you?"

"Tch. Now you're pretending not to know me when you bump into twice?"

"I'm sorry, but really, who are you?"

"You're pissing me off with this not knowing who I am!" (GOODNESS SASUKE! Give Hinata a break!)

"Sasuke!" A blonde guy yelled to him.

"Naruto?" Hinata turn her head towards Naruto's direction.

"Tch."

"What are you doing out here? Hinata! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto complained.

"Heh, sorry Naruto." Hinata than notice that she lost something. "Hey Naruto?"

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"I lost my ring, can you help me look for it?"

"Sure!"

"By the way, who's with you?"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? Oh yes! Uchiha Sasuke! I am very sorry about earlier."

"Earlier?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's nothing dobe."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked while trying to feel her ring on the ground.

"NOT just me! The others know him as well."

"How?"

"Well…before we ever met you, we met him when we were very young! I think at the age…well when we were babies till 8."

"Heh, I remember, we were never in the same school till we were nine. I was still learning then and was to other countries."

"Yeah, you missed out on a lot."

"You two know that I'm still here?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Uh…of course!" Naruto nervously laughed. He forgot. Hinata knows, but is afraid to ask him.)

"Dobe."

Hinata started giggling as Naruto hang his head down. Naruto made Sasuke help search for the ring. Sasuke found it as soon as he started looking for it. It was under his feet the whole time. He gave it back to Hinata. Hinata thanked him, but know which direction he was at.

"Um…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sasuke-san?" Sasuke couldn't believe this.

"To your right."

"Oh…sorry." Hinata blushes a little and turns to face him. "Thank you Sasuke-san for finding my ring for me."

"Whatever. By the way, if you like Naruto, you should just say it rather than asking him of all of these excuses."

Hinata was taken back by this and so was Naruto. Sasuke said it too harshly to Hinata which made her sad. She just smiled and turned around to find her things. This time she didn't ask Naruto for help. Naruto gave Sasuke an angry look and went to help Hinata get her stuff, but she walked all the way back to the building, trying to feel for the door. Naruto offered, but got pushed away. Naruto go so angry that he went up to Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HINATA-CHAN?!"

"It's the truth dobe!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S BLIND?!"

"She IS blind!"

"NOT THAT KIND OF BLIND! I mean she REALLY is blind, blind. She can't see anymore!"

"Tch. Than how is she able to know her ways and write things down huh?"

"She LEARNED how to do so Sasuke-teme!"

"That's NOT possible."

"Well it is!"

"Than tell me this. Can she do things by herself when no one else is around to help her?!"

"No…Yes…wait….urgh!"

"How did she know that it was you that called her name dobe?!"

"She can tell by our voices and she's use to us and everyone else in this school. Everyone here is her friend. Everyone's nice to her, not just because she's blind, because Hinata-chan has a good heart and friendly."

"Naruto, you're just plain stupid."

"WHAT!"

"I do not believe a single thing you just said."

"You CAN ask the others!"

"I'll ask them, WHEN I feel like it."

"GRRR!"

Soon the bell rang and the two went to class. Hinata didn't talk for the whole entire day at all. She was still sad about what Sasuke said. She didn't want to do anything at the moment, but hoped for the day to pass by fast. AND luckily, it did. Hinata got help from Tenten. They went to their lockers, which was by each other and than went out of the building.

Hinata was waiting for her driver to come and pick her up. Tenten just waited with her till her mother came as well or till when Neji shows up. After 5 minutes pass, Neji came up and stood next to Tenten with…Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten greeted them. Hinata did so, even though she had no clue which way they were, she just greeted without turning all around.

"Neji-nii-san…how was your day?" Hinata asked nicely.

Neji ignored what she had just said and started talking to Sasuke like they were old buds or something. Hinata was very sad because her cousin wouldn't even talk to her. He stopped talking to her after the accident that she had a few years ago. She bit her bottom lip so that she wouldn't cry in front of them. Tenten tried to cheer her up, but Hinata didn't budge about it. Tenten sorta gave Neji a lecture and he just didn't give a crap.

Sasuke on the other hand, was just watching as the two fights about Hinata. He looked at over to Hinata who seemed like she was staring at the ground. He couldn't help but stare at her. He thought back at what Naruto had told him of Hinata not being able to see, but blind.

Hinata knew someone was staring at her, but even if she tried to look, she couldn't see who it was. She has always wished to see again, but knew that it'll only take a miracle for that to happen. She could have surgery on it, but even so, she still wouldn't be able to see. The area around her eyes, pupils are damaged and needs a person who will be WILLINGLY to give their eyes that still works to her. She didn't want dead people's eyes either. (That reminds me of the "EYE". Don't plan on watching that movie at all. I'm a scaredy-cat okay. My older sister explained the movie to me and all…sounds creepy and I just HATE watching scary movies unless it's stupid like Scary movie 1, 2, 3, and 4. I wanna see Epic Movie as well. Hehehe. Tease me all you like, because you will NEVER get an update anymore from me and my stories! HUMPH! J/K, but really.)

"_How, I wish I can see again. If only that didn't happened to us. Mother had died because of the effects of the car accident. It stopped, but it came back again. She grew weak and tired right after when Hanabi turned 7 years old. I cried so much when she left. I want to see how Naruto-kun and the others look like now…especially Naruto-kun. He was the first to be my friend…and my first crush. I know Sasuke-san was right about me liking Naruto-kun and all, but I really did lose my ring. I was sad when Sasuke-san had said those things to me."_

Hinata sighed and turn her head to the right, where the sun was shining. She looked at Sasuke (Remember she can't see, so it don't bother her, but u peps know what I mean right?). She turns her head more up and now her eyes were staring right at the sun. Sasuke took notice and looked at what she was staring at…and it was the sun. It hurt his eyes and he was seeing spots.

"_Is this Hyuuga girl REALLY blind?"_ Sasuke thought.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Somewhat short, but 5 pages long. Good enough? I HOPE u guys like this chapter. Sasuke a butt in hea. He comes straight to the POINT! But anyway, find out WHEN he will actually believe it. I'm thinking of putting it somewhere in chapter 10. That'll be long. Hehehe. Let him be all dense about it and dumb. Hehehe. This will be fun. HOPE ya'll enjoy! R&R and you'll get chapter 6 soon. I hope to get about 10 reviews on this chapter. I'm sorry, reviews makes me happy.  like that. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**Chapter 3: Dream**

**A/N: Just wondering how many of you actually believed me about Sasuke being so dense and finally gets it in chapter 10? DON'T lie U hea! Hehehe. Anyway, I was reading the manga, "Nana". It's such a GREAT book, although it has some lemons in it and some other stuff. I don't give a care. I just like the story line and all. Both Nana trying to find their places in this world…well mostly Nana K. (fall to quick for guys that are Hot and gives her innocent away at the age of 17), Nana O. is a Punk Rock Singer (Not like Nana K., she already had a guy name Ren, who loves her very much as well. They're alike in some ways). Nana K., doesn't know that one of the guys from Nana O. group likes her. To those who don't know, go read it, unless you don't like lemons in it. You guys know what I mean by that right? Lemons? To those who do read it, don't you like the book? Screw u to those who DON'T like it! J/K and picking around. Don't take it seriously.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto for GOODNESS SAKE!**

Sasuke sat on his bed, thinking about what Naruto had said to him. _"I mean she REALLY is blind, blind. She can't see anymore!"_ Sasuke sigh._ "I'm beginning to believe that, but not that much. But maybe she really is. URGH! I'm being SO fucking DENSE like that DOBE! I need to get this OUT of my MIND!"_ Sasuke sat up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto-kun called you to go meet him at his place."

"Hn."

"You should go see him; it's been such a long time." Mikoto urged him.

"Fine mother."

After awhile, Sasuke got ready after packing some food with him. Her mother actually was the one who packed it and gave it to him to give it to Naruto and the others. As he was about to leave, her mother told him to wear a rain coat just in case if it rain. He didn't want to but did anyway. He rode on his bike instead of him motorcycle. He's not gonna get into any accidents with his motorcycle.

He was now half-way there, just 3 more miles, but than it started pouring down hard. Sasuke was piss about this. He couldn't believe that it started raining so hard! He paddled a bit faster. There wasn't any place he could hide under. He just kept on going and going. Than he came across a shelter that was near the beach. He decided to hide under there till the rain stop. He got off and ran inside to find something…surprising.

There was a girl all curled up in that shelter and the place was just like a house, but more like a trailer. Anyway, he found the girl...crying. She was holding her legs and hiding her face in it. She was all curled up, but when he came crashing in, she lifted her head. Sasuke still couldn't believe who it was.

"Wh-who's there?" She demanded.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered her.

"Sasuke-san? Why…why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that?"

"I…come here too…"

"Cry." Sasuke finished her sentence even though that's not what she was going to say.

"N-no. Just to hang-out for awhile. The rain…it…just reminded me of my mom."

"Uh huh. Anyway, I'm going to stay here for awhile till the rain stops. I'll leave you than."

"Oh, okay."

He closed the door and locked it. He went and sat on the kitchen table and sat the foods down. He didn't talk to Hinata at all. He liked the quiet, although Hinata was shaking a bit. He thought of just leaving her like that, but it was bothering him after 5 minutes or so. He got annoyed by it and decided to ask.

"Would you stop that?! It's annoying."

"S-sorry." Hinata stopped, but it happened again and Sasuke got annoyed again.

"I SAID stop that!"

"Sorry."

Then it kept on repeating over and over again. He got really pissed off and she got sorta mad and sad because of his yelling. Sasuke got up and sorta yelled at her.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU STOP?!"

Hinata couldn't help, but she knew that she was gonna cry. She bit her lower lip for her tears not to fall from her eyes. She just kept listening. Each word pained her. It was like Neji's harsh words towards her.

_Flash back_

"_Neji-nii-san…what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" Little Hinata asked right after a couple of days after her recover from the accident._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE HINATA-SAMA! I DON'T NEED THE LIKES OF YOU!" Little Neji yelled at her._

_Hinata couldn't believe what her cousin was saying. She knew she was crying even though she couldn't see him anymore. "Y-you don't mean that…do you Neji-nii-" She got cut off by Neji._

"_JUST SHUT UP! I don't care if you ever see again. I'm glad that you can't see me anymore. I was so happy to know that you'll be blind for the rest of your life! GOOD BYE HINATA-SAMA!" Neji said so harshly and left little Hinata there to cry in pain._

"_Neji-nii-san…why?"_

_End Flash Back_

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata begin to cry.

Sasuke was now really annoyed by her crying. He couldn't believe he was stuck with her till the rain dies down. He wanted to get out of this place really. He sat back down and sighed. He than came back up to her and said…

"Look…I'm sorry…about what I said okay."

Hinata shook her head. "It wasn't you…I was thinking of an old past…it…I'm sorry to have cried like that. Forgive me Sasuke-san."

Sasuke thought for a sec. "Are…you…really blind?" Hinata shook her head. "How…did you…"

"I got blind when I was 6 years old. My folks and I were going to one of my favorite places, but than…we didn't see it coming. A truck came our way and crash into us. I was out and didn't know what was going on, but I heard screaming. Our car blew up right after they had taken me out. Later on, in the hospital, the doctor told my parents about what had happened to me. I heard what they were talking about. From than on, I spent my days, learning how to do everything. I didn't meet Naruto-kun and the others till I was 8." Hinata smiled. "You know…if I wasn't blind, I probably would've become one of your friends and known you back than."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san…is that a yes?"

"Hn."

Hinata smiled. "What about you?"

"About what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Naruto called for me to come over for something."

Hinata smiled. "He…was the first person to become my friend."

"_Your friend…he also was the friend to become my friend, since I always ignored everyone and shut them out of my life."_ Sasuke looked at her. "Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata was surprised by this. "Um…well…you…can say a crush on him."

"You didn't admit it the other day."

"…I…didn't know what to say. You can't help what you feel for that one special person when you're in love you know."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Have…you ever loved a girl before Sasuke-san?"

"…"

Than this one thought came to Hinata's mind. "Um…just wondering. Are you…gay Sasuke-san?"

This made Sasuke's eyes twitched a lot. "Gay? What the HECK do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm just saying. I don't really mean it."

"NO!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggled a bit. Awhile ago she was crying and now she was talking to Uchiha Sasuke about what had happened to her and asking if he's gay or not. Now, she's giggling about his answer and all.

"Sasuke…do…you mind if…I touch your face?"

"Why?"

"I want to know how you look like."

"I don't ever let anyone AND any girls touch me at all."

"Please? I just wanna see."

Hinata kept begging to touch his face and Sasuke kept replying no. This went on for about 12 minutes till Sasuke got tired of this and finally said yes if she would stop being like that. She was happy and said yes.

Hinata came up to him, with his help of course. She raised her arms and tried to feel for his face with her two warm hands. She carefully touched them. Her eyes seemed to be staring at his chest, while she touched his face. She was smiling and laughing a bit. Sasuke was just staring at her happy face. It made him feel warm inside. He didn't know why though. It just did. He couldn't help but just to stare at her.

The rain was pouring down harder and harder. The thunder got louder as well. Hinata didn't seem to mind that at all. She was still touching his face, trying to observe how it is and Sasuke didn't seem to mind that much anymore either.

When Hinata's hand came down and touched his lips, he too her right hand and held onto it. He didn't know why. Hinata wondered why he did that and was about to ask, when he just kissed her out of nowhere. It lasted for 2 minutes and he let go of here lips.

Hinata was staring at his face even though she can't see. He just hugged her. Hinata didn't know what to do. Should she push him away or just let him hold onto her? She didn't know at all, but when he kissed her, she felt something. She was warm in his arms and the kiss? It was somewhat bitter and sweet mix together. She didn't know why though, but she actually liked it for some reason when she liked Naruto instead, but he's too dense to know at all. He's got his eyes on Sakura.

"Sasuke-san."

"Just…call me Sasuke."

Hinata and Sasuke spent that night, talking about their problems. They were actually bonding really fast. Sasuke WAS EVEN SMILING AND LAUGHING! Hinata and Sasuke ate the foods that Sasuke was supposed to give to Naruto them. He had told her almost everything about her. She told him everything instead. She…didn't know why, but she might actually fall for Sasuke instead of Naruto.

"Sasuke…what's your most one wish?" Hinata asked.

"I…don't know. I haven't thought about that kind of stuff. What about you Hinata?"

"I…want to see the world and the beautiful stars once more and to be loved. I also wanted to see Naruto-kun's face first and the others as well." This made Sasuke a bit sad. He didn't even realize that. "But…now…the face that I want to see the most is…you."

Sasuke looked at her surprised, but than smiled. "I want to be with you Hinata."

(Wow, I made them fall in love so fast you know. Oh well. I sorta wanna skip to the other most important parts of this story.)

"I…do too." Hinata smiled at him.

He bent down and kissed her. The lights of the trailer went out. Everything was dark. Hinata and Sasuke were in bed sleeping together right after the kiss he gave her.

The Next day

Hinata woke up. She knew that Sasuke was still right beside of her. She smiled at him and was about to get out of bed, when he hugged her from behind.

"You're up early."

"You two."

"I was watching you sleep and sorta fell back asleep."

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"I had fun talking to you."

"Me too."

"We should get going. It's already morning."

"Yeah. Let me take you home okay."

"Mm."

Hinata got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. NOTHING happened right after the kiss Sasuke gave her last night. The two fell asleep together, but nothing happened at all. Hinata was finish and than Sasuke took his turn. He took her home and than left for Naruto's house.

Hinata heard birds chirping. She woke up from her sleep. What groan a bit. _"What a weird dream. I was in love with Sasuke just one day. Weird. I wonder what this means?"_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Hope yall like this chapter as well. Hehehe. A BIG twist. Though it was for real huh. Well...YOU'RE WRONG! Ja Ne! R&R! Oh yeah, and sorry for taking so long. And, Konoha High School Love, I'm still trying to figure which part should go first, so please be patient. Ja!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Save me Promise me

**Chapter 4: Save me; Promise me**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I took so long this time as well. Homework and stuff. I don't have much to say, but enjoy kay! Ja!**

Hinata was searching her way to school. Her friends couldn't come and get her at all. She also left really early as well. She was all alone. A blind girl walking alone on the busy streets.

Hinata seaches her way around. She doesn't know if she'll bump into someone or not. She hopes that she doesn't at all. Hinata could feel that she was getting near the school somewhat. When she turn a corner, she bump into someone. She quickly apologize to that person.

"Hehehe. Look at what we got here? A innocent girl."

Hinata stiffened. "G-gomen. I'm...just on my way to school. Excuss me." Hinata tired to go pass them, but the guy held her wrist hard.

"P-Please let go of me."

"Hehehe. This is our lucky day, don't cha think boys."

Hinata heard the guys beside of him chuckled. She knew that they were looking at her body.

"It's just that she REALLY needs to get rid of that big jacket of hers."

"No ones around. Why don't we get to know her more?"

"Oh I know I will."

Hinata got dragged into an alleyway. She knew that their were four guys. They were holding her down and stripping her. All Hinata could do was yell for help. Their grip was too strong for her.

_"Oh please...someone save me...please!"_ Hinata cried as they were still stripping her from her clothes.

"Eff."

Hinata could tell that one of the guys that was holding her legs got beaten by somebody.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guy that was stripping Hinata yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

Hinata recongize that voice. "S-Sasuke."

"You finish?" Another voice spoke.

Hinata's eyes widen. "Nii-san..."

"Hinata-sama."

"Here." Sasuke reached out a hand to her. Hinata took it, but still covering herself. Parts of her clothes were torn from the hand knife that guy was using when he couldn't remove all of her clothes.

Sasuke carried her on his back. She was now calm down. She wasn't crying anymore. Neji was staring at her. He didn't give a glare or anything. He knew his cousin couldn't see even if he did do that.

"Why DIDN'T you come to school WITH someone?!" He said harsly.

Hinata stiffen up again. Sasuke could feel her doing it. He looked at Neji.

"You don't seem to like your cousin very much Neji."

"Shut up."

Hinata felt like crying. Her cousin stop caring for her after she got blind. She never knew why. She wanted to but he wouldn't tell. She missed the days when the two were nice to each other. Hinata's heart broke again. Her cousin and her mother left her all alone. Sure she still have her father and Hanabi...but...still.

School

People saw Sasuke carrying Hinata on his back AND Neij right beside of him. Tenten and the others came up to them, worried.

"What happened to Hinata?!" Tenten said in a worried tone.

"She ALMOST got rape by four guys." Sasuke answered, getting some gasp from them.

"Hinata are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Mm...yeah." Hinata got off Sasuke's back.

"Come, we can lend you some of our clothes." Sakura said grabbing Hinata's hand.

"They didn't do anything to you yet. Thank goodness Neji and Sasuke were there to help you." Temari sigh in relief.

Hinata turn towards Sasuke and Neji, but Ino had to point to them. "Th-thank you Sasuke-san and...Neji...nii-san."

"Hn." Both replied.

Hinata left with the five girls to go change. Sasuke and Neji walked away from Naruto them. They were inside the school now.

"Believe it now?" Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Whatever. I don't understand why you just don't tell her the truth. She'll never get to know of how she'll turn out like." Sasuke stopped, leaning on lockers.

Neji stop getting his books. "I c-can't. Hinata...Hinata-sama can never know about it." Neji clutched his right hand.

"I'll take care of her from now on." Sasuke looked at Sasuke.

"Please do Sasuke. She needs someone right now to help her see. Promise me she'll be safe."

"Hn. Promise."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it's sort. Sasuke knows becasue of Neji. More things reveal in the next chapter. Update when there's 5-10 reviews and when I can.**


End file.
